


Strange Bedfellows

by Ladytalon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Strange Bedfellows

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [firefly](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/firefly), [jayne cobb](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/jayne%20cobb), [yosaff/jayne](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/yosaff/jayne), [yosaffbridge](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/yosaffbridge)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Strange Bedfellows  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing:** Jayne/YoSaffBridge  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$

_   
**Strange Bedfellows**   
_

________________________________________

_______

It all came down to this in the end; being underneath him, on top…whatever position either of us had suggested first, really. Wrapping my legs around his waist and surrendering to the heat burning through my body as he pounded into me, it always surprised me how good it felt to simply let go and forget. Forget that there are always consequences to one's actions, forget that we were supposed to be enemies, forget that I wasn't supposed to want him like this. Forget that this was supposed to just be sex with no strings attached.

One thing I'll never forget is the first time we'd met. Well, we hadn't exactly _met_, but it was the first time we'd laid eyes upon each other. He'd been halfway drunk anyway, and I had set my sights on another. The very next day brought the first touch of his hand on my body, his fingers picking at the tattered sleeve of my tunic as his eyes roamed lecherously over me. He stared at me, the thoughts in his head plainer than day as I played my carefully orchestrated role – it hadn't taken much to gain entrance into his bunk the night my plan finally came to fruition; when he was fully sated and snoring, I crept back up the ladder and dealt with the others in my way.

We met again, and even worked together for a bit, when I was caught out with that big lummox Monty. There were the usual leers cast my way as if nothing had happened, and I saw my way clear to his bunk again – why, I have no idea. Or maybe I did. We both wanted nothing more from each other than what pleasures our body offered up in trade, and while he couldn't claim to have an unlimited fortune at his command, let alone half a brain, Jayne Cobb was very, very good between the blankets. And on top of them. And on the floor, against the wall… Don't get me wrong; I've never been one to go for Big and Stupid, but that man had a way to him. What happened on Beaumond was a surprise to us both…

But I'm getting ahead of myself. My name, you ask? Take your pick; Annie, Yolanda, Marguerite, Saffron, Bridget…I have a million names with different personalities to match. Right now I answer to the name Marena and am the trophy wife of Lazar VanAmberg, a high ranking Alliance official. My husband is fat, old, and uglier than a three-headed beagle…but he's rich, and for now that's why I stay. During the day when he's thinking up new and exciting ways to bleed the people of Regina dry with taxes, I think up equally as exciting ways to spend his money.

They say power is an aphrodisiac, but it would be nice to actually find a man who is powerful and good-looking enough so that when I perform my wifely duties, the lights can be on for once. Unfair, you ask? You haven't seen my husband. It takes nearly all of my Companion trained skills – which are formidable – to pretend I find him desirable. At least he's rich, rich enough to fund my little games; it has always been the thrill that mattered most to me, no matter what anyone else might say. Once I got what I wanted, what was the use of simply being content with my victory? No, for me the challenge is everything. My husband – Lazar, I mean – finances off-world trip after trip and all I need to say is that I don't feel well and need a break from the stresses of life. Or something to that effect. And, really; who wouldn't need a break from being slobbered over by such a disgusting piece of _go se_? I've set up several untraceable accounts and have been shunting money into it for the inevitable day I leave…for now, I'm just looking for the challenge to do just that.

It was outside The Emperor Room when I saw the crew of Serenity once more, and I was in the middle of relieving the night manager of the club of all his valuables after giving him a little kiss goodnight.. My hair was different, and if pressed I may even admit that it had been a wig, but I was sure that they wouldn't see me. Malcolm Reynolds passed me by with his second in tow, both of them merely glancing at me as they walked on, so I breathed a sigh of relief and pocketed the spoils. I moved to the mouth of the alley so I could go the opposite way – tried to, anyway. _He_ was leaning against a nearby wall, just looking at me.

"I know who y'are," he said matter-of-factly. I swore under my breath and began to inch a hand towards one of the weapons I had concealed within my clothes. "Wouldn't do that, if'n I was you." He opened his coat to reveal several weapons of his own.

"Are you going to turn me in?" I asked after we had finished eyeing each other.

My mouth went dry as he pushed off the wall and sauntered over in front of me, making me back up until my shoulders came up against something. He looked down at me and moved closer still until I could feel the heat of his body radiating from him. "Not just yet." Jayne brought up a hand and stroked a finger down the column of my throat, making me close my eyes at the sensation and tearing a sound of pure need from me. "Where you stayin' at, devil woman?" he whispered huskily. _Ai ya_, it was as if my body knew just what it had missed the second he touched me…I stammered out directions as his hands explored me, increasingly eager as he realized he'd been given permission.

"Won't you be missed?" I gasped, reaching for him and finding him hard and ready.

He lifted himself away from my touch and pressed me back against the wall with a shake of his head. "I got things need doin'…might see you later, though." With a smirk, he was gone and I was left extremely frustrated as well as angry that he had seen me in such a state. Against my better judgement, I returned to the spacious suite that my husband's credits had rented for me and waited. And waited. And then waited some more, all the while trying to ignore the lust curdling low in my belly and dampening my inner thighs. Damn him!

When I had finally given up all hope and retreated to the bedroom to relieve my suffering, a wave came through on my Cortex screen: the manager of the exclusive resort Lazar had paid handsomely for me to be boarded at was complaining of a 'most uncouth individual demanding entrance.' I briefly contemplated leaving Jayne to his own devices and going about my own business…but only briefly. "Let him up, he's my big brother," I lied easily. In the off chance I was ever questioned, well. I _did_ have a brother somewhere. I think. It made it easier for me to have my fun without having to deal with annoying questions concerning fidelity. "You took your time," I commented as the door opened and he walked in as if he owned the place, wearing the stupidest hat I'd ever seen in my life.

"And I'll bet you just counted the minutes."

His words reminded me that I wasn't supposed to care, and I reigned in the anger that was rising within me at the realization that I had sounded like a common shrew. "I only allowed you here for one reason and one reason only, Jayne Cobb. I can easily summon another to service me and you know it…there's quite a few male whores such as yourself to be found on Beaumond." Well, so much for reigning in the anger.

Jayne just laughed and kicked the door closed. "How much you gonna pay me?" He pulled off the hat and dropped it on the floor, shrugging out of his coat before hooking his thumbs in his weapons belt and looking me up and down. "Bring yourself on over here."

"And why should I?" I challenged even as my feet began to carry me over in front of him.

Never one for subtlety, he looked at me and dropped a hand to rub himself through the cloth of his fatigues. ""Cause someone wants to play. Come here." I came. He gripped my hips with those big hands and pulled me to him, letting me grind myself against him before pressing down on my shoulders in a clear demand for _kou jiao_. Let me make it clear to you once more that I am Companion trained, and bestow my…favors…upon whomever I deem worthy of them. And after a long dry spell – okay, so it wasn't exactly _dry_, but you get the idea – I was finally granted a sexual partner that I actually enjoyed to some degree. You wouldn't know it by looking at him, or even asking the whores he's visited about it, but Jayne Cobb gave as good as he got when money was off the table… I always made it a point to give him the best he'd ever had, because he invariably returned the favor.

Besides, I could never resist a chance to get him in my mouth though I had technically done so only twice before. There was nothing in the 'verse quite like a _da diao_, as all women know well. I dropped to my knees and he unzipped his pants and peeled off his shirt while I drew him out, leaning forward to lick the shimmering drop of seed forming at the tip of his phallus. I concentrated on the taste of him, setting my palms against his muscular thighs and flicking my tongue over his rather impressive length while he sighed and laced his fingers through my hair. It would be quite some time before I could again enjoy myself in this manner, so I leisurely alternated between laving his member with my tongue and sucking lightly along his length as he growled out his pleasure and urged me on in less-than-polite terms. Swirling my tongue around the tip of his cock a final time I took him into my mouth where, I am ashamed to say, I gave in to my less-than-ladylike urges and began to suck him eagerly – he grunted appreciatively and reached down to hold my head in place as he began to thrust past my lips slowly, then faster as he felt the muscles in my throat relax to accept him. I moaned around his _jiba_ as he slid in and out, the tip of him nudging the back of my throat and making me concentrate on timing my breathing so that I wouldn't choke. When his fingers tightened on the back of my head, that was my cue to suck harder, and he came in hot pulses that filled my mouth and stung the back of my throat as I swallowed.

Jayne looked down at me through half-lidded eyes as I rose to make my way towards one of the chairs in the room, scattering my clothing piece by piece on the floor as I went. I smiled to myself at the muffled thud of his weapons belt hitting the plush carpeting, but when I felt the heat of his nude body behind mine and his big hands exploring my skin all traces of humor left me. There was only that inexpressible _wanting_ between us now. He pushed me into the chair, arranging me so that my legs were spread wide over the armrests and my tailbone was pressed against the edge before he lowered himself to his knees to return the favor. I was always surprised at how skilled he was; though his teachers had obviously skimped on lessons in manners, someone had schooled him well in the arts of the bedchamber. Light touches of his lips on the innermost parts of my thighs progressed to sucking kisses that moved up to my core, then small licks every place but where I needed his tongue most.

My hips began to rise and fall unconsciously under his touch, and he finally took pity on me enough to swirl his tongue over where he had thus far avoided. _Renci de Fouzu_, it was good. Jayne hooked his arms around my legs to hold me open to him and licked until I was a screaming, sobbing wreck, then parted my nether lips with his fingers and sucked my clitoris while I climaxed against his mouth and howled my pleasure to whomever happened to be listening hard enough to hear. Now, most men don't know it – Jayne hadn't known either until I told him during our last rendezvous – but to provide for a female companion's (lowercase 'c', please) enjoyment, one should always help prolong the intense feeling of orgasm rather than let a woman fall flat, as it were. This he did by gently stimulating me with lazy flicks of his tongue, drawing out each remaining shudder.

I came back to myself to find my fingers knotted in his hair and him looking up at me with a strange expression on his face. "What are you looking at?" I asked. It is, you might agree, notoriously hard to act superior when you're spread like a banquet table.

Jayne pressed the pad of one finger hard against my nub, and a small spasm was wrung from me. "You look….different… when you come, is all."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Why were we even talking? It wasn't as if we were _lovers_, for Tien's sake; just two consenting adults who had an itch that the other could scratch. To this day I have no idea why I didn't say goodbye to him once and for all at that moment. As it was, he just smiled and stood looking down on me for a long moment before lifting me from the chair and carrying me to the large bed. He'd grown his hair out slightly as well as built his magnificent body up a bit more - I doubted there was so much as a millimeter of fat anywhere about him, and he carried the muscle extremely well. I've always admired a man who takes pride in his body; back when I was a young girl I remember….but I digress, and my private life is my own. Well, some of it is.

Serenity's mercenary tossed me down on the bed, giving me only a split second more to admire the view before he joined me on the mattress. Then his mouth was on me, his hands were everywhere as if we hadn't just given each other relief in the front room, and it was wonderful. We fought and clawed at each other in our torrid passion, licking, sucking and biting at whatever flesh we could reach. Impatient, I reached down between our bodies to grasp his _diao_ and insert him into my body as he left the imprint of his teeth on the outside of my left breast – wrapping my legs around as much of his waist as I could manage, I hooked my nails into the muscles directly below his buttocks to urge him on. The sound of his snarls, my shrieks, and the rhythmic slam of the headboard against the wall filled the air as we coupled with an urgency that bordered on madness. When I had been rammed into two successive climaxes and laid stripes down his back in appreciation, he achieved orgasm with a satisfied shout and I felt the hot spill of his seed deep inside my body. We fell apart, breathing hard as the high dissipated, and I rolled my head over to Jayne to see him lying on his back with his eyes closed while I curled up on my side of the bed, not even minding the dampness as his semen seeped out of my body and dripped off my thighs.

It truly was a shame Lazar was how he was. Or that Jayne Cobb was how he was. Or maybe it was just a shame that I was how _I_ was.

After we had revived enough for another (and much longer) passage at arms, he told me that it was past time for him to be going and I watched with conflicting emotions as he pulled his trousers on and laced his boots back up, searching for his discarded shirt. It looked as if he had taken it off the back of an Alliance officer, and he laughed when I said this aloud. "That's 'cause I did. Prob'ly was one'a your husbands, come to think of it." He buttoned it up, resettled his weapons belt around his hips, and looked at me with that same odd expression he'd worn on his face earlier. "Do you even _have_ a name you've used more'n once?" I just looked at him, and a corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "Bet you've forgotten just what it was your Ma named you anyway. Might see you around sometime. Might not." He turned to leave.

Something moved my feet to walk to him, something made my hand reach out to touch the corded muscle of a massive bicep. Something. He turned and before I knew it, that same something lifted me high enough on my toes to wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips to his. Jayne pulled back from me as soon as he recovered from the shock of it and I dropped back onto my heels unsure of what I had just done. His blue eyes studied me carefully; just as I was ready to look away he reached for me and returned the kiss with a sweetness and skill that surprised me before releasing me. "…Jayne?"

He opened the door and looked back over his shoulder at me. "Don't go marryin' nobody else for a while, dong ma?" Then he was gone, and I was left with a hand pressing against my lips.

So what happened next, you ask?

You tell me.

~*~END~*~

_____________________________________________________


End file.
